


Starry Night

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's first attempt at a forgery was with crayon and poster paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of elrhiarhodan's prompt fests ages ago. I found it DEEP in the archives.

The first painting Neal tried to copy was Starry Night. Once a week they had 'art' in school, which meant giving all the kids crayons and poster paints while some old hippy talked at them and the teacher went out to have a smoke. 

Neal knew how you were supposed to draw stars, five clean lines at just the right angles. Stars weren't swirls and a dozen shades twisting and bleeding together but the poster was there on the wall of the art room for everyone to see.

He layered crayon on crayon trying to get the colors right. The paints were all primary colors that mixed into brown. The teacher gave him water colors meant for the fifth graders and showed him how to mix them thick. It still wasn't right. Not even close.

A thousand forgeries later of every great master Neal still can't manage Starry Night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head canon that Neal can't/won't forge Van Gogh.


End file.
